Otro mundo
by El-Digivice
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Hiyori imaginara escenas yuri todo el día? Un fic estilo episodio Lucky Star. Dejen reviews


**Otro mundo**

Eran ya la una de la mañana, toda la gente normal se encontraba durmiendo, excepto una chica llamada Hiyori Tamura. Estaba sentada en su escritorio con un rostro que daba señales de que tenía sueño, también de preocupación, ya que no tenía ninguna idea en la cabeza para su nuevo doujin y le quedaban dos días para presentarlo.

Hiyori: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Por qué no se me viene ninguna idea? Bueno, al menos tengo dos días para presentarlo. No, no puedo aplazarlo mas, tengo que hacerlo lo más antes posible - decía Hiyori mientras bostezaba y se dirigía a su cama para contradecir todo lo que había pensado - Mañana será... digo, durante el día se me ocurrirá algo. Eso espero.

En la mañana se dirigió al instituto, al sentarse en su pupitre se encontró con Patricia y entablaron su típica conversación.

Patricia: ¡Hello, Hiyori!

Hiyori: Hola, Patty

Patricia: Parece que alguien va a presentar otro trabajo ¿No?

Hiyori: Ojalá fuera así, no tengo nada con que inspirarme y hacer mi doujin

Patricia: Si te sirve de consejo, usa cualquier cosa para que tu mente tenga un montón de ideas - le decía muy contenta mientras hacía una pose parecida a la portada de un cd character song.

Hiyori: ¿Tú crees?

Patricia: Claro, todo es valido.

Hiyori: Esta bien. Lo haré

Patricia: ¡Ese es el espíritu!

- Si alguien pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, esta conversación no tendría que suceder -

Luego de esa conversación, llegaron Yutaka y Minami que se unieron a sus amigas.

Yutaka: Buenos días

Minami: Buenos días

Patricia: Good morning friends

Hiyori: Buenos días, Yutaka y Minami

Yutaka: ¿De que hablaban?

Patricia: De que Hiyori no puede hacer sus doujin

Yutaka: ¿Por qué? ¿Te golpeaste la muñeca?

Hiyori: No es eso, es que no tengo ninguna idea para hacerlo, y la fecha límite es en dos días.

Minami: Ya veo

Yutaka: Pues creo que deberías relajarte y no presionarte demasiado, ya que si estás muy preocupada no te llegaran las ideas - aconsejaba la pequeña mientras sonaba el timbre que daba inicio a las clases.

Mientras que en otro salón, específicamente en el 3-B, se desarrollaba este ambiente...

Kuroi: Bueno chicos, ya terminaron los festivales y espero que se dediquen a estudiar a fondo, de aquí en adelante todo será exámenes y de estos depende su futuro y su graduación.

Konata: ¿Y por qué nos dice esto, profesora? - luego Kuroi se acerca y le pega con una regla.

Kuroi: Pues para que los estudiantes como TÚ, no se metan en problemas al final del curso

Konata: Pero yo no tendré problemas, siempre estudio la noche anterior y saco excelentes notas - le decía con mucha confianza y astucia.

Kuroi: ¡Pero no lo digas tan alto! - reclamaba muy molesta

En el salón 1-D, cuando transcurría el cambio de hora, Yutaka y Minami conversaban con tranquilidad mientras que Hiyori estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

Yutaka: Ojalá podamos divertirnos mucho - expresaba muy contenta sobre la nueva reunión de las chicas en casa de Minami

Minami: Sí

Hiyori: Relajarme y usar cualquier cosa, espero que funcione - pensaba ya decidida a seguir los consejos que le dieron en la mañana.

Primero, ella respiró hondo, luego aflojó todos los músculos de su cuerpo, aquello la dejó mas tranquila; todo iba muy bien hasta que miró a Yutaka y Minami, que seguían conversando. Esto provocó que Hiyori, de manera casi instantánea, dibujara algunos bocetos y que su mente se transportara a otro lugar...

**- Fantasía -**

Yutaka: Espero que llegue ese día, realmente quiero pasarlo bien contigo - le dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Minami: Yo también, y no te preocupes, estaré contigo - decía la alta chica muy apenada

**- Fin de la fantasía -**

Hiyori: Wow, esto es lo que buscaba, sí - pensaba mientras seguía dibujando con mucha rapidez - ¿A quien quiero engañar? Esto es bueno, muy bueno, me encanta fant...

Patricia: Vaya, que rápido.

Hiyori: ¿Eh? NO, NO DE NUEVO. YA NO TENGO QUE FANTASEAR CON MIS AMIGAS. LA ÚLTIMA VEZ CASI TE DESCUBREN - reaccionaba arrepentida de sus torcidos pensamientos

Patricia: ¿Eh? Pasa algo, parecía que dijiste algo sobre fantasear…

Hiyori: Ja ja ja ja. No, no, no, no es lo que piensas... es solo que... ya se me ocurrió algo para el doujin y… estaba diciendo una línea del personaje principal, ja ja ja - se excusaba mientras caía una gota en su cabeza

Patricia: Que bueno, eso significa que los consejos están funcionando, bueno no te interrumpo - se despedía dejando a Hiyori con sus pensamientos

Hiyori: Eso estuvo cerca, al menos ya tengo estos bocetos y la trama de a poco se me ocurrirá. Pero nada de fantasías - pensaba al momento en que la otra hora de clase empezaba.

Luego de varios minutos de clases, llegó la hora del almuerzo, y los estudiantes de la clase 3-C se disponían a sacar sus fiambreras u a comprar su comida en la cafetería. Dentro de esa cafetería, tres chicas estaban haciendo fila para obtener sus alimentos.

Misao: Como tarda en avanzar, me muero de hambre - se quejaba muy ansiosa

Kagami: Vaya, cada vez que voy a la cafetería siempre esta lleno - acompañaba también con su queja

Misao: Pero, no pareces tener hambre – decía con clara intenciones de sacarle algo a Kagami

Kagami: ¿Q-qué estas diciendo? Claro que tengo hambre - respondía muy nerviosa

Misao: ¿No será que ya estas acostumbrada a pasar hambre y sin quejarte, gracias a algo que siempre haces y te tiene sacándote de quicio? - preguntaba con mas curiosidad

Kagami: ¡Ya deja de decir tonterías! - gritó con tal violencia que sorprendió a Misao y Ayano

Misao: Ayano...

Ayano: Si

Misao: Kagami... da miedo - hablaba muy aterrada y aferrándose al hombro de Ayano

Cafetería: Siguiente

Kagami: Oh, ya es nuestro turno

Después de obtener sus almuerzos, regresaron a sus aulas ya que las mesas de la cafetería estaban ocupadas.

Misao: Hiiragi ¿A dónde vas?

Kagami: Ah, cierto, le prometí a Konata que iría a comer con ellas. Nos vemos

En ese momento, Hiyori pasaba por ahí, alcanzando a observar toda la escena, activando otra vez su mente creativa que la llevaba a ese mundo en que podía imaginar y dibujar al mismo tiempo.

**- Fantasía -**

Misao: ¡No te vayas, por favor! - suplicaba sonrojada y con lágrimas en los ojos

Kagami: No puedo, tengo que irme. Te prometo que volveré - le decía mientras la cogía de las manos

Misao: Pero... yo... te necesito

**- Fin de la fantasía -**

Hiyori: Vaya, esto es fantástico, debo registrar cada detalle - pensaba aun en ese trance estilo yuri. Luego de que Kagami entrara al salón 3-B, Misao se dirigía a Ayano resignada.

Misao: Ya ves Ayano, parece que las cosas no cambiarán. Kagami sigue siendo distante con nosotras.

Ayano: No te preocupes, además, te estas olvidando de alguien

Misao: ¿De quién? - preguntaba muy confundida

Ayano: ¿Ehh? Parece que no fueras mi amiga - le decía muy preocupada y triste

Misao: Ja ja ja ja, discúlpame, te prometo que no volverá a suceder, Ayano - le dijo poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza

Todo esto seguía siendo observado por Hiyori, que no dejaba de ilustrar lo sucedido con un pequeño toque yuri.

**- Fantasía -**

Ayano: Misao, yo siempre seré tu amiga, siempre estaré junto a ti - expresaba con cierto tono de dulzura.

Misao: Ya lo sé, y descuida, jamás serás ignorada por mí, no dejaré que nadie mas no separe - hablaba con mucha delicadeza.

**- Fin de la fantasía -**

Hiyori: NO, NO, NO, Y NO. YA NO DEBO HACER ESTO, CREO QUE TENGO UN PROBLEMA SERIO - se arrepentía mientras golpeaba la pared - Aunque, sigo obteniendo ideas para mi trabajo. Pero ya no seguiré fantaseando, lo prometo.

Ella seguía en el pasillo meditando sus acciones, para su sorpresa, nadie notó su presencia, lo que fue un alivio muy grande. Pero unos metros atrás, estaban Yutaka y Minami que acababan de salir de la cafetería y miraban desentendidas el momento en que la doujin amateur golpeaba la pared.

Volviendo al salón 3-B, Konata y las demás disfrutaban sus almuerzos, acompañado con sus típicas e interesantes conversaciones.

Konata: Así es, palabras tan difíciles como yuuutsu son ahora más fáciles de escribir.

Kagami: Ya veo - decía resignada por otra perla otaku ofrecida por Konata

Konata: Para que vean que el anime y el manga ayudan al desarrollo intelectual de las personas - expresó llena de orgullo

Miyuki: Bueno, eso demuestra que todas las cosas dejan muchas enseñanzas - continuaba la chica pelirosada

Tsukasa: Es parecido en los cuentos de Esopo - agregaba mientras comía un poco de yakisoba

Miyuki: Algo así

Kagami: Aunque hay cosas que no tienen nada de educativo, o me equivoco, Konata - miraba a su amiga con mucha astucia

Konata: Bueno, eso es cierto, como por ejemplo, todo el spam que te llega a tu correo electrónico.

Kagami: ¡Yo no me refería a eso! - gritaba totalmente sorprendida

Konata: Por cierto, ya ha pasado mucho

Tsukasa: ¿De qué Konata?

Konata: De esto - metió su mano en la maleta y sacó un anuncio de una revista

Kagami, Tsukasa y Miyuki: "Segunda temporada paralizada. Corrección, segunda temporada confirmada"

Konata: Desde hace 3 años que estoy esperando y solo han sacado una parodia que esta en internet - manifestaba con indignación y algo de fastidio - ¿Y saben qué es lo fastidioso?

Kagami: ¿Qué?

Konata: Que los seiyuus son los mismos de la producción original

Kagami: ¿Y qué?

Konata: Que en vez de perder el tiempo con los seiyuus para una parodia, hubieran hecho la famosa segunda temporada - dijo con mas resignación

Kagami: Pero ¿no tendría sentido "esa" parodia si no usaran a los seiyuus originales?

Konata: Es que... cuando esperas algo que sabes que es bueno, te desesperas. Aun tengo la esperanza que en este año la estrenen - decía llenándose de confianza

Kagami: ¿Y cuales son tus bases para seguir creyendo? - preguntaba incrédula

Konata: Esta - Señalaba la parte inferior izquierda del anuncio - Aparece 2009, aunque igual tengo algo que decir

Kagami: ¿Qué es?

Konata: Kyoto Animation, te puedes ir a mphmmm - le tapaba la boca Kagami a tiempo

Kagami: No sé que tienes en la cabeza pero, ibas a cometer una locura - le dijo después de haberla soltado

Konata: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No ves que coartaste la libertad de expresión de alguien?

Kagami: Pues podrías haberlo dicho en esos foros que visitas a diario, y no en medio del salón

Konata: Esta bien, Kagamin

En otro cambio de hora del salón 1-D, Hiyori observaba sus bocetos y pensaba la trama ideal para su trabajo. Minutos después, ella fue a recoger unas cosas del Club de Investigación de Animación, en el camino vio a Tsukasa y Miyuki que salían de su salón.

Tsukasa: Miyuki, espérame - decía mientras se apresuraba

Miyuki: Apúrate, Tsukasa

Tsukasa: Ayyy - se tropezaba y caía al suelo

Miyuki: ¿Estas bien, Tsukasa?

Tsukasa: Me torcí el tobillo - se quejaba colocando sus manos en la parte afectada

Miyuki: Vamos, te llevo a la enfermería

Hiyori veía de lejos lo sucedido mientras sacaba una libreta y un lápiz, que llevaba a todos lados, para empezar a dibujar... y fantasear.

**- Fantasía -**

Miyuki: ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntaba con ojos vidriosos

Tsukasa: Sí, y es gracias a ti - respondía con un leve sonrojo

Miyuki: No te preocupes, haré lo posible para que estés mejor

Tsukasa: Miyuki, gracias - le dijo mirando fijamente sus ojos

**- Fin de la fantasía -**

Hiyori: Que bien, una escena perfecta... espera ¿QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO? Sí, es muy buena. NO, ESO NO, TENGO QUE DEJAR ESAS COSAS ¿PIENSAS ESTAR ASÍ TODO EL DÍA? Sí, digo... ah, decídete - peleaba mentalmente con sus dos facetas - Es todo, esta SÍ será la ÚLTIMA y punto final - luego regresó al salón olvidándose del club, percatándose minutos después pero sin hacer nada, pues ya había llegado el maestro

Al final de clases, Hiyori y sus amigas salían del instituto conversando de manera amigable, al dar varios pasos se encontraron con Konata y las demás que iban por el mismo camino.

Yutaka: ¡Konata! - saludaba a lo lejos

Konata: Ohh, Yutaka ¡Que sorpresa!

Hiyori: Hola chicas

Minami: Hola

Patricia: Hello everybody

Kagami: Ossu

Tsukasa: Hola

Miyuki: ¿Cómo están?

Hiyori: Muy bien ¿Van a casa?

Konata: No, tenemos pensado pasar un rato en Gamers y Animate

Hiyori: ¡Qué coincidencia! Yo también iba ir

Konata: Pues vayamos

Kagami: ¿Vayamos? Eso suena a manada

Tsukasa: ¿Por qué dices eso, hermana?

Kagami: No tengo interés en comprar algo - decía muy tajante y fría

Konata: Ohhh, vamos Kagamin, tu sabes bien que quieres ir - con ojos brillantes y cara suplicante trataba de convencer a su amiga

Kagami: Eso no me hará cambiar de opinión, bueno me voy y nos vemos mañana - se despedía sintiéndose muy extraña

Tsukasa: ¿Qué pasa?

Kagami: Esta bien, iré con ustedes - se resignaba dándose cuenta que nadie iba a ir con ella

Konata: ¡Que bien! ¡Gracias, Kagamin! - gritaba mientras la abrazaba efusivamente

Hiyori, que se limitó a ver lo que pasaba, sacó su libreta y su lápiz para dibujar lo que su mente volvía a imaginar.

**- Fantasía -**

Konata: Gracias por acompañarme, Kagami - agradecía muy sonrojada

Kagami: Ya sabes, nunca te dejaría sola - dijo muy apenada

Konata: ¡KAGAMI!

Kagami: ¡KONATA! - gritaban al momento en que se abrazaban cariñosamente

**- Fin de la fantasía -**

Hiyori: ESTO ES EL COLMO, YA CONTRÓLATE, A PESAR DE QUE ES BUENA, NO DEBO HACER ESTO -se lamentaba por enésima vez - Tengo que aceptarlo, aunque es malo, es muy útil para mis trabajos - resignada veía la cruda realidad y también como sus amigas la observaban.

Konata: ¿Estás bien, Hiyori?

Hiyori: Sí, es solo que estoy un poco cansada

De camino a las dos tiendas anime, las chicas hablaban y hablaban como las buenas amigas que son, y es que desde el último festival cultural se llevan muy bien, incluso con Misao y Ayano. Pues lo que era una idea a medias de Patricia, se convirtió en algo inolvidable para ellas. Mientras el trío otaku (Konata, Hiyori y Patricia) estaban en su "mundo", las demás conversaban de algunas cosas.

Kagami: Y ustedes, van por "obligación" ¿o qué? - preguntaba refiriéndose a Minami y Yutaka

Yutaka: Para nada

Minami: No

Kagami: Entonces ¿comprarán algo?

Minami: No compraremos

Yutaka: Yo tampoco, es solo que es la primera vez que vamos a una tienda de esas

Minami: Yo también

Kagami: Así que es por eso

Primero fueron a Gamers, donde las demás chicas observaban todo el material que se vendía y el trío se llevaba un montón de mangas hacia la caja registradora, mientras registraban las compras hablaban de sus adquisiciones

Konata: Vaya Patricia, compras como si fueras a venderlos - decía muy asombrada

Patricia: Algunos son para mí, los demás son para mi hermano

Hiyori: ¿Tu hermano?

Patricia: Sí, se llama Jonas, él también es otaku, vive en . y siempre manda dinero para comprar algunos mangas, DVD's y merchandise

Konata: ¿Y él entiende el japonés?

Patricia: Si, aprendió el idioma para traducir lo que le envío y hacer sus scanlations y fansubs

Hiyori: ¿Y como distribuye Jonas el material?

Patricia: Él creó una web llamada , desde ahí sube el material por medio de ficheros y archivos pdf, y realiza sus ventas de merchandise

Konata: Oye Patty ¿y como es la difusión del anime en .?

Patricia: El anime lo trasmiten por televisión, desgraciadamente, en mi país se piensa que todo lo relacionado a la animación es para niños, y la series que son emitidas pasan por un filtro. Luego la editan según su contenido y la hacen apto para niños.

Cuando Patricia terminó de hablar, Konata y Hiyori se quedaron mudas, no podían creer que lo mismo que ellas veían fuera editado y quien sabe que cosas le harán al producto original.

Konata: ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE HACEN ESO?! ¡DÍ QUE ES UNA BROMA!

Patricia: Sorry, pero es la verdad

Hiyori: Mmm, ya entiendo, ahí tu hermano se encarga de saciar a los otakus de tu país con los productos originales

Patricia: Let's right, y no solo él, sino un montón de gente que se dedica a esto

Konata: Fiuu, al menos me alivia que en . obtengan el material sin editar

Hiyori: ¿Y tu hermano vendrá a Japón?

Patricia: Tiene pensado venir, aun no sé cuando, pero lo hará

Kagami: Que interesante, pero podrían apurarse

Hinata Miyakawa: Son ¥25.000, ¥35.000 y ¥250.000 respectivamente - decía la encargada de cabello rosado

Todas: ¡Muchas gracias!

Hinata Miyakawa: Vuelvan pronto

Konata: Ahora a Animate

Kagami: Ojalá no se demoren

Konata: No te preocupes, Kagamin

Hikage Miyakawa: Hermana, tengo hambre - dijo la pequeña tsundere de cabello azul

Hinata Miyakawa: Espera un momento, en cinco minutos termina mi turno

Hikage Miyakawa: ¿Y me comprarás una hamburguesa?

Hinata Miyakawa: Claro que sí

Hikage Miyakawa: Gracias hermana

No tardaron mucho en llegar a Animate, cuando avanzaron unos pasos, alguien aparecía desde la caja registradora.

Anime Tenchou: Sí, como lo esperaba, la chica legendaria "A" comprará algo que no hubo en Ga**rs, y algo más - decía ansioso y "flameante"

Ayudante K: ¿Cuáles serán nuestros movimientos? - preguntaba desde otro punto de la tienda con una voz parecida a la de Kyon

Anime Tenchou: No te desesperes, y mira quienes la acompañan

Ayudante K: ¿Y ellas son importantes?

Anime Tenchou: ¿No lo sabes? Ellas son: Doujin's Master (Hiyori) y Cosplay's Lover (Patricia). Y como si fuera poco, también son otakus

Ayudante K: Pero no están al nivel de la chica legendaria "A"

Anime Tenchou: Lo sé y no importa, son clientes y debemos ofrecerle lo mejor ¡PORQUE ESE ES NUESTRO TRABAJOOOOOO! - gritaba con su típico entusiasmo que casi deja sordo a su ayudante con su transmisor

El trío avanzaba por los pasillos de la tienda observando minuciosamente cualquier material nuevo o de edición limitada, esas cosas que los otakus morirían por tenerlas en sus manos

Hiyori: ¿Encontraron algo? - preguntaba mientras revisaba un manga de Naruto Shippuuden

Patricia: Nada - respondió mirando un DVD Box Limited Edition de Digimon Adventure

Konata: Ninguna novedad, Hiyori - informó al momento en que colocaba en el mostrador un drama cd de kimikiss ~Pure Rouge~

Del otro lado, las demás chicas hacían lo mismo que en Gamers, solo que esta vez, Kagami buscaba novelas ligeras.

Tsukasa: Hermana, dijiste que no ibas a comprar

Kagami: Y lo voy a hacer

Tsukasa: Entonces ¿por qué estas buscando novelas ligeras?

Kagami: Bueno, este... solo estoy viendo las que me interesan, para comprarlas otro día

De un lado de ese pasillo, uno de los trabajadores observaba a Kagami, sacó su transmisor para informar a su jefe.

Ayudante B: ¡B a Tenchou! ¡B a Tenchou! ¡Es urgente! - llamaba el ayudante de lentes

Anime Tenchou: ¿Qué pasa?

Ayudante B: Hemos descubierto algo

Anime Tenchou: ¿Y qué es?

Ayudante B: Una de las amigas de la chica legendaria esta viendo las novelas ligeras.

Anime Tenchou: ¿Qué?

Ayudante B: Esto no lo teníamos previsto

Anime Tenchou: ¿Y qué esperas? Ofrécele esa novela que no está en ninguna tienda y que será lanzada en dos semanas. Aunque no es la chica legendaria, o doujin, ni cosplay, debemos engancharla y hacerle comprar

Nada más al escuchar la indicación de su jefe, salió corriendo de manera apresurada llegando casi de inmediato y colocándose en frente de las hermanas Hiiragi.

Ayudante B: ¡BIENVENIDAAAS! ¡TENEMOS ESTA PRIMICIA DE NOVELA! - gritó poniendo la novela en sus caras

Tsukasa: ...

Kagami: Bueno, busquemos a las demás - decía quitando al ayudante de en medio

Ayudante B: ...

Anime Tenchou: ¡Tenchou a B! ¡Necesito informe!

Ayudante B: Nada

Anime Tenchou: ¿¿¿QQQUUUUÉEEE???

Después de algunos minutos parecía que Tenchou se iba a rendir, pero solo preparaba lo mejor para el final.

Anime Tenchou: Chicos, necesito informe preliminar

Ayudante A: Aquí A cubriendo sector de tarjetas, lamentablemente no hubo movimiento - respondía la chica de cabello turquesa en forma de espiral

Ayudante C: Aquí C a Tenchou, sección de anime y manga, el trío se acercó pero no tomaron nada - dijo el ayudante de cabello morado

Anime Tenchou: Esto va mal, pero nos queda un último recurso

Ayudante A: No me diga...

Ayudante B: … que usará...

Anime Tenchou: Sí

Ayudante C: Pero...

Anime Tenchou: Sé que es arriesgado, pero no nos queda otra. Chicos, preparen el S.R.I (Special and Rare Item)

Ayudante A: El S.R.I en camino hacia el mostrador principal

Anime Tenchou: El S.R.I no nos fallará, y lo mejor de todo es que hay tres existencias. La victoria está asegurada

Ayudante K: El trío está cerca del mostrador principal

Anime Tenchou: Chicos, actúen normal

El trío estaba a punto de salir cuando vieron el último mostrador, y al instante voltearon con mucha curiosidad.

Hiyori: Miren esto, chicas

Patricia: Wow, es increíble

Konata: Sí, y es nuestro ¡Vayamos a la registradora y adquiramos esta rareza!

Hiyori y Patricia: ¡SÍ!

Anime Tenchou: Muchachos, lo logramos

Ayudantes: ¡Que bien!

Anime Tenchou: Y lo celebraremos como se debe

Konata: Disculpe...

Anime Tenchou: Ahh... son ¥2.000, por favor

Patricia: Aquí tiene

Hiyori: Tome

Anime Tenchou: Y solo falta...

Presidente Takahashi: ¡Como están todos! - entraba al local para sorpresa de todos

Anime Tenchou: Presidente...

Presidente Takahashi: Parece que estas en una transacción, inspeccionaré un poco, no los interrumpo.

Konata: Tenga, y gracias

Anime Tenchou: Gracias - se despedía mientras miraba como salían del establecimiento

Ayudantes: Tenchou...

Anime Tenchou: POR FIN LOGRAMOS VENDERLE ALGO A LA CHICA LEGENDARÍA "A" - todo era felicidad hasta que...

Presidente Takahashi: ¡IDIOTAS! - gritaba muy molesto a sus empleados

Tenchou y demás: Presidente...

Presidente Takahashi: ¿Saben lo que han hecho?

Tenchou y demás: N-n-no ¿q-qu-que h-hicimos?

Presidente Takahashi: Vendieron el S.R.I

Tenchou y demás: Y...

Presidente Takahashi: Como sus siglas lo indican, es un producto muy raro, e iba ser sorteado en un concurso de la Comptiq... ¡Y USTEDES LO ECHARON A PERDER!

Anime Tenchou: Pero...

Presidente Takahashi: Pensaba que si lo dejaba aquí no habría problemas, pero me equivoqué. Ahora ¡PAGARÁN SU ERROR!

Tenchou y demás: ¡¡¡NOOO!!!

Presidente Takahashi: A partir de ahora, su paga será reducida a la mitad, trabajarán horas extras sin paga y no habrá descuentos para cualquier producto de la tienda hasta segundo aviso ¿Entendido?

Tenchou y demás: Si señor, discúlpenos señor

Después de un día muy cansado, Hiyori llegó a su casa, tomó un baño y se sentó en su escritorio a realizar su nuevo doujin, que se llamará _In the middle_, y que tratará la historia de una chica que imagina a sus amigas en escenas yuri. Aunque Hiyori pensaba que la iban a descubrir, ya que usaba facciones parecidas a la de sus amigas, no fue impedimento e hizo algunos cambios dibujando al personaje principal tratando de que no se parezca en nada a ella.

Pasaron los días y todo era normal, Hiyori entregó el trabajo que semanas después estaría a la venta y su vida seguía siendo la misma con sus amigas hasta que...

- Riiing...

Hiyori: ¿Hola?

Konata: ¿Cómo estas Hiyorin?

Hiyori: Ahhh, Konata, estoy bien, gracias

Konata: Solo te llamaba para decirte que ya compré tu trabajo y esta muy bueno

Hiyori: Gracias… ¿Qué hiciste que?

Konata: Estaba tan bueno que le presté a todas

Hiyori: Ehh, que bien

Konata: Por cierto, hay un personaje que se parece a mí y te quería preguntar...

Hiyori: Ohh disculpa, tengo otra llamada. ¿Hola?

Patricia: ¡Hello, Hiyorin!

Hiyori: ¿Tu también...

Patricia: Hiyori ¿soy yo la que...

Hiyori: Perdona, pero tengo otra llamada

Kagami: Hiyori... Tsukasa y yo...

Hiyori: Emmm…

Yutaka: Hola Hiyori

Hiyori: ¿Tú también?

Minami: Hola

Hiyori: No puedo hablar ahora...

Miyuki: Hola ¿cómo estas?

Hiyori: Este...

Misao: Hiyori, de parte mía y de Ayano quisiera...

Hiyori: Creo que este es el castigo por fantasear más de la cuenta - se deprimía y pensaba en cada excusa que le dirá a sus amigas

Y como se dijo al principio...

- Esa conversación no debería suceder -

**FIN**

- Lucky Channel -

Akira: ¡Oha-Lucky! Y aquí estamos con más fuerza que nunca para empezar este nuevo Lucky Channel. Desde el último drama cd y más adorable que nunca, la super idol: ¡Kogami Akira!

Minoru: Y su asistente, Shiraishi Minoru.

Akira: Ah si, hola - saludaba sin muchos ánimos

Minoru: Y... ¿qué te pareció la historia de hoy?

Akira: Bleh... ¿y que quieres que te diga?

Minoru: Bueno, para eso está nuestro segmento

Akira: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Minoru: Ehhh... pues...

Akira: ¿Estas tratando de decir que estamos para hacer una critica a la historia?

Minoru: Creo que...

Akira: Pues si quieres mi opinión... creo que esa Hiyori esta muy mal de la cabeza, no entiendo como pudo salir en la serie con eso problemas mentales.

Minoru: Ja, ja, ja, ja, que gracia eres, Akira-sama

Akira: ¿Qué dices? ¿Piensas que estoy bromeando? - le preguntaba con una mirada asesina

Minoru: Ahhh, no, no, no

Akira: Entonces...

Minoru: Entonces...

Akira: ¿Por qué repites lo que digo?

Minoru: Yo, bueno...

Akira: ¿Eres tonto? Estas desperdiciando tiempo valioso, por cierto ¿No deberías estar despedido?

Minoru: ¿QUE?

Akira: Sí, hablé con los productores después de la grabación del drama cd y dijeron que no estarías mas

Minoru: Bueno, es que, tuvieron problemas al encontrar un reemplazante y...

Akira: No hubo reemplazante ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó con Daisuke Ono?

Minoru: Dijo que tenia otros proyectos

Akira: ¿Otros proyectos? ¿Eh?

Minoru: Así es, Akira-sama

Akira: ¿Por qué estas con tanto rodeo, eh? Dilo de una vez, dile que eres buen amigo del productor y que por eso esta aquí

Minoru: Pero ¿que estás diciendo? Si aquí la única "apadrinada" eres tú...

Akira: Ohhh, que pena, es hora de despedirnos ¿verdad, Minoru?

Minoru: Pero...

Akira: Y no se olviden que volveremos muy pronto. ¡Bye-ni!

Minoru: Aghh...

- Tras bastidores... -

Akira: Bueno...

Minoru: No, no, no, tú no vas a ningún lado - dijo un poco enojado

Akira: Minoru...

Minoru: Dile a los fans que tú, Akira Kogami, eres idol gracias a terceras personas

Akira: Minoru...

Minoru: Dile que tienes trato preferencial, demasiado trato preferencial

Akira: ¿Trato preferencial? ¿Y quien es el que ganará más dinero con una segunda temporada?

Minoru: ¿Segunda temporada? Ese proyecto ni siquiera...

Akira: Minoru... - lo llamaba mientras señalaba a alguien

Minoru: ¿Qué pasa?

- Bruumm!!

Akira: Es ella...

Yuko Goto: Parece que algunos no aprenden ¿No, Shiraishi?

Minoru: Yo no...

- Fin del Lucky Channel -


End file.
